


Castiel is Dead. Long live Cas

by ljunattainable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Season/Series 05, non-canon, spn universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljunattainable/pseuds/ljunattainable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel's name is of import.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel is Dead. Long live Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Old drabble. Posting here for completeness.

Cas speaks quietly, “A new Angel was created in Heaven today.”

Dean looks up and across to meet Cas's gaze, “Oh, great. Just what we need. One more dick.”

“A new Angel is only created when one has died, Dean,” Cas says, shaking his head slightly, in mild disapproval.

Cas looks so sad that Dean thinks he probably knew the dude that died well. Now Dean feels like a dick.

“Um, sorry. Was he a friend of yours? The one that died?”

“I knew him intimately… " Cas gives a small chuckle, but it holds no humor, "It was me.”

“What? What does that even mean?”

“It means that to Heaven, I’m dead. I don’t belong there anymore. I can never go back, ever.”

“I’m sorry, dude. What’s the new dick’s name?”

“His name is Castiel.”

“Huh. That’s original.”

“It’s traditional. There is only one Castiel in the Heavenly Host. Now, that’s him. I am no longer Castiel.”

“So where does that leave you?”

“Normally that would leave me with no name. And with no name, I would simply cease to exist.”

“I hear a ‘but’”

“But because of you, Dean. I have a name... my name is Cas.”


End file.
